Fantasmes et Tabous
by duneline
Summary: Où Danny repousse les limites de l'insupportable... Ames sensibles s'abstenir! Slash/Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de CBS !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

Un cadeau pour Syrus L.

Bonne lecture !

Attention ! Ames sensible s'abstenir !

« Fanstasmes et Tabous » :

Danny, en costume de soirée, moulant avantageusement ses formes, écarta les rideaux de soie noire.

L'étoffe, chatoyante et douce, glissa comme une caresse entre les doigts du blond qui frémit.

Ses yeux bleus contemplèrent la salle où une lumière tamisée accentuait une ambiance intime et feutrée.

Des couples se retournèrent sur le jeune détective et le dévisagèrent, d'un regard fixe, sous leurs loups noirs de satin.

Danny se sentit déshabillé sous leurs yeux scrutateurs et prédateurs. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Un sourire voltigea sur son visage et le jeune homme s'avança, d'une démarche fluide et assurée.

Il se faufila entre les sofas où des hommes et des femmes, en cuissardes et en dessous de cuir, s'adonnaient à des activités où les coups de fouet pleuvaient. Entrecoupés de cris, de gémissements, de larmes, de supplications et de soupirs…

Débauche en tout genre était le maitre mot de cette boite baptisée « L'Antre du plaisir ».

Danny se mordit les lèvres, sa libido et son excitation commençant à échauffer sa température.

Il entraperçut dans l'ombre des hommes et femmes occupés à se donner du plaisir par deux ou en groupe.

Il continua d'avancer, malgré l'envie impérieuse de se joindre à eux et de se satisfaire.

Une seule personne l'intéressait. Un seul homme le fascinait. Le maitre de ces lieux.

Il le vit, affalé sur un long divan rouge et accompagné de jeunes éphèbes nus aux visages masqués.

Sa tenue noire tranchait sur le rouge velours du sofa. Une coupe de champagne dans une main et un bel homme sur ses genoux. Occupé à promener ses lèvres sur son visage.

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur Danny et un sourire, amusé et nonchalant, s'afficha sur ses traits pâles et fins.

« -Vous êtes venus, inspecteur Williams. Fit-il, en se levant et en s'approchant d'une démarche féline et gracieuse, du blond. La curiosité, hem ? »

Le jeune éphèbe, qui était sur les genoux du maitre, avait été éjecté sans cérémonie à terre et docile, regagna sa place derrière le canapé.

Danny le suivit des yeux et finit par accorder son attention au propriétaire de cet endroit, le détaillant.

Même avec son loup noir, cet homme dégageait une aura et un magnétisme d'une sensualité envoutante. Electrisante. Fascinante. Terriblement séduisante…

Le jeune blond frissonna quand la main de l'homme effleura sa joue, les yeux inexorablement soudés à ceux de son ensorcelant vis-à-vis.

« -Je vais faire reculer les limites du plaisir, jeune inspecteur. Souffla ce dernier, près de l'oreille du blond, d'une voix rauque. Suivez-moi. »

Danny parut réfléchir un instant et se décida. Il marcha à la suite de l'autre qui le guida à travers un couloir sombre.

Une porte se présenta aux deux hommes.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Danny, en pénétrant dans une pièce qui était une alcôve. Je veux savoir votre nom. »

Le jeune propriétaire émit un rire qui donna une envie furieuse à Danny de le plaquer contre le mur et de le faire sien de suite.

« -Pour tous, ici, je suis Syrus. Dit le brun, en se laissant tomber sur un lit à baldaquin tendu de rideaux noirs. Pour toi, je suis Syrus. Ton maitre, ton enseignant. »

Syrus narguait le jeune blond d'un sourire insolent et hautain, le corps allongé sur le lit.

Offert.

Les yeux bleus de Danny s'attardèrent sur la silhouette fine et élancée du jeune homme qui affichait toujours un air provoquant, les lèvres pleines et les fesses que l'on devinait fermes et tentantes.

Danny se jeta sur Syrus, désirant effacer ce sourire insolent. Syrus, sans se départir de son calme, dans une prise de judo, plaqua le jeune blond sur le matelas.

« -Non, Danny. Murmura le brun, en le redressant et en l'emmenant vers un poteau. Ici, je suis le maitre. Je suis ton Dieu. Je dicte les règles. Tu suis. Si tu désobéis, je te punis. C'est clair ? »

Danny acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, remarquant que la voix de Syrus s'était faite plus incisive et plus autoritaire. Une appréhension, mêlée à de l'excitation, le fit frissonner.

« -Punition. Annonça Syrus, en attachant les poignets du blond avec des liens de cuir. Je vais t'enseigner la soumission. »

Tissu après tissu, morceau par morceau, Syrus entreprit de découper la veste et la chemise de Danny avec une lame effilée.

Le buste nu et musclé de l'inspecteur, vulnérable, fut à la merci de son amant.

Syrus détendit une fine lanière de cuir entre ses mains et en testa la résistance et sa souplesse.

« -Première leçon ! Lança-t-il, en faisant claquer le fouet dans le vide. Soumission et docilité ! »

La lanière fendit l'air dans un sifflement aigu et entra en contact avec la peau de Danny dans un bruit sonore.

Danny serra des poings et des dents, se retenant de hurler.

« -Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps ! » Prédit Syrus, qui abattit le fouet encore et encore.

La brûlure des morsures de la lanière furent telle qu'au bout de dix minutes, Danny se mit à hurler.

« -Arrête ! » Supplia le blond, dont les joues se mouillèrent de larmes.

Implacables et impitoyables, les coups continuèrent à martyriser le dos de l'inspecteur qui sanglotait désespérément.

« -Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, Syrus ! » Pleura le jeune blond, vaincu.

Syrus s'approcha de sa « victime » et lui souleva le menton :

« -Je n'ai rien entendu, Danny. Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Reniflant pitoyablement, Danny répéta :

« -Je t'obéirai, Syrus. Tu es mon maitre. »

Un sourire de satisfaction se fit sur les traits du maitre et celui-ci consentit à détacher le blond.

« -N'oublie. Recommanda le brun, en déposant Danny sur le lit. Tu es ma chose. »

Danny, étalé sur le ventre, sans force, opina de la tête. Les yeux clos.

« -Bien, le jeu peut commencer. » Déclara Syrus, en sortant une plume d'oie d'un tiroir.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

La suite des péripéties de Danny et de notre Syrus.

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Danny se retint de crier pendant que Syrus, de ses doigts d'experts, promenait une plume sur les marques rouges qui zébraient le dos de l'inspecteur.

Caressant sa peau endolorie et soufflant sur les zébrures plus prononcées… Avivant sensation de douleur et soulevant des picotements de bien-être.

Le jeune blond s'autorisa à clore ses yeux et à émettre un râle de plaisir, se détendant.

Mais un sifflement aigu le tira de sa semi-somnolence et des fils de cuir entrèrent en contact avec la chair si délicate de son fessier.

Danny se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de souffrance cuisante. En vain.

« -Silence ! Ordonna Syrus, sèchement, en administrant un autre coup de fouet. Je t'ai dit pas un gémissement ! Que ce soit de douleur ou de jouissance ! Tu jouiras et tu gémiras quand je te l'ordonnerai ! Un seul soupir et je te ramène au poteau ! Hoche la tête si tu as compris ? »

Danny, à la perspective de repasser sur le poteau, instrument de torture divine, frissonna et hocha la tête.

« -Bien, tu es un garçon obéissant. » Approuva Syrus, en se reculant jusqu'à la partie intéressante du corps du blond.

Une langue, râpeuse et humide, s'insinua dans l'intimité de Danny qui serra des poings et des dents pour s'empêcher de gémir tellement les sensations étaient merveilleusement divines !

L' « intruse » humecta la chair frémissante et sensible des fesses du blond, traçant des dessins géométriques. Affolant les sens et les hormones de Danny qui se tortillait, se cambrait et écrasait son visage rougie dans les draps. Dans l'espoir d'étouffer ses râles d'agonie…

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent et se crispèrent sur les draps de satins noirs lorsque la langue joua contre les parois internes de son intimité, atteignant un endroit érogène, la titillant sans relâche et arrachant des larmes d'émotion à Danny.

C'était…Indescriptible et insupportable tant c'était exquis !

Le membre viril, traitreusement, se redressa et ses frottements, dus aux mouvements du corps de l'inspecteur, sur le tissu firent défaillir Danny et l'amenèrent au bord de l'explosion.

Un sourire de victoire hautain et moqueur vint sur le visage pâle de Syrus. Celui-ci écarta les jambes du blond, souleva le bassin de Danny et effleura la peau si douce du ventre plat et ferme.

Sa main redescendit et entoura le membre dur et palpitant de Danny qui se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir sous le contact.

Ses doigts s'amusèrent à palper, à exciter le jeune inspecteur et à effectuer des mouvements de va et viens rapides et vicieusement lents. Sadiquement lents…

Soudain, le corps de Danny se cambra, s'immobilisa et dans un hurlement de jouissance sauvage et primitif, le jeune homme se libéra.

Haletant, tremblotant, Danny s'effondra sur le matelas. Ebloui. Heureux.

« -Tu as joui sans ma permission ! Reprocha Syrus, en retournant le jeune homme sur le dos. Le maitre doit jouir en premier et l'esclave, si son Dieu le lui autorise ! Souviens-toi de cette règle, Danny ! »

Renonçant à utiliser le poteau, il siffla et deux éphèbes nus et masqués de loup noir surgirent dans la pièce.

Danny, revenu à lui, les vit grimper sur le lit, se mettre à sa hauteur et le clouer sur me matelas, lui maintenant les poignets.

Chacun des deux beaux éphèbes tenaient un mini fouet et attendaient le signal du maitre.

Syrus souleva les jambes de Danny et les cala sur ses épaules. Avec un sourire carnassier, il pénétra le jeune blond. Brutalement.

Faisant jaillir des larmes de surprise et de douleur sur les joues de Danny qui parvint à retenir un râle.

Le jeune inspecteur voulut se soustraire au membre dur qui envahissait l'intérieur de son être mais les deux éphèbes prévinrent cette tentative et le maintinrent immobilisé.

Le soumettant aux assauts fougueux et implacables de leur maitre.

Puis dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé, les deux geôliers se mirent à cingler le torse et la virilité du blond.

Danny, réduit à l'impuissance, ne put que subir et secouer sa tête de gauche à droite.

Ouvrant un œil, il aperçut le visage fin et transfiguré par le plaisir de Syrus qui le pilonnait.

Fasciné, il le fixa et une chose se produisit : La souffrance, bien qu'omniprésente, céda la place à une sensation étrange et merveilleuse de …Satisfaction.

Satisfaction qui se propagea dans tout le corps réceptif de Danny dont le cœur entreprit une course folle devant la vue aphrodisiaque d'un Syrus aux traits mouillés de sueur, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux clos.

Oubliant son membre douloureusement dressé, malgré les coups de fouet, Danny se perdit dans la contemplation de son amant.

Eprouvant la même fascination lors de sa première rencontre au début de soirée.

Syrus émit un râle de triomphe et de jouissance, se répandant à l'intérieur de Danny et s'écroula sur le jeune homme.

« -Tu peux jouir. »Chuchota-t-il, à l'oreille du blond.

Comme si son corps n'attendait que cet ordre, il explosa dans un cri.

Emportant Danny dans un geyser d'extase infinie...

Steve jeta un regard vers Chin qui le lui rendit, avec un sourire.

Les deux hommes examinèrent Danny dans son bureau, curieux et amusés.

Ne résistant plus, Steve quitta sa chaise et suivi de Chin, il entra dans le bureau du jeune blond.

« -Eh bien, Danny ! Fit Steve, d'un ton détaché. Ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plu ? »

Danny leva vivement la tête vers son supérieur et remarqua la mine intéressée de Chin.

« -Beaucoup. Déclara Danny, après un temps de réflexion feint. Je vous remercie, les gars. »

Un sourire taquin joua sur les traits de Steve qui demanda :

« -Et tu as appris des choses intéressantes ? »

Danny déposa son rapport sur sa table et lança :

« -Oui, des choses intéressantes. Mais Syrus va me donner d'autres leçons. Chez moi ! »

En voyant l'expression avide de ses deux collègues, il sourit en ajoutant :

« -Désolé, les gars ! Leçons particulières. Et privées ! »

Son rire se transforma en rire devant la mine déçue de Steve et de Chin.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
